Studies in black (En Français)
by JohnlockIllusions
Summary: John Watson et Sherlock Holmes partagent la même chambre à l'université. Alors que John suit des cours en médecine, Sherlock étudie en criminologie. Pendant qu'ils devront démystifier un suicide, leur amitié sera approfondie. Au cours de leur aventure, ils devront apprendre à se faire confiance mutuellement et faire attention à la confiance qu'ils accordent aux autres.
1. Chapter 1 - La rencontre

Le jeune homme blond mit sa voiture sur _park _et observa attentivement tous les autres élèves entrer dans le grand bâtiment, les mains pleines et accompagnés de leurs parents. Ils avaient tous l'air tellement heureux et leur excitation était palpable, même au travers du pare-brise qui le séparait de ceux-ci. Ce grand bâtiment était l'université à laquelle l'armée l'avait envoyé pour suivre ses études en médecine. Il était nerveux de rencontrer la personne qu'il côtoierait pour le reste de ses études et il essuya ses mains moites sur son pantalon en corduroy brun. Il prit finalement une grande inspiration et ouvrit la portière de son automobile.

Il mit ses deux pieds sur la ligne blanche qui délimitait sa place dans le stationnement. Il regarda pendant de longues minutes la peinture sur le ciment et il remarqua chaque imperfection causée par des roches incrustée dans le pavé. Il essaya à tout prix de se calmer en prenant de grandes inspirations, mais elles se transformaient en devenait saccadées et incontrôlées. Il fut brutalement sorti de sa transe de panique par le rire d'une fille passant à ses côtés.

Elle lui fit un sourire narquois avant de se retourner et d'attraper le bras de l'homme à ses côtés, sûrement son petit ami. John l'observa quelques minutes. Ses cheveux d'un blond artificiel lui frottaient les omoplates à chacun de ses pas. Ses courbes quant à elle, étaient d'une beauté qui hypnotisait le jeune homme. Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il n'avait pas vu de jolies filles, toujours entouré de jeunes adultes qui faisaient leur entrainement militaire à ses côtés. Il y avait une fille, très semblable à celle-ci, avec qui il était sorti … mais ça n'avait duré que quelques jours, puisqu'il l'avait surpris avec un autre des militaires dans les vestiaires, après un entraînement ardu. Il se ressaisi lorsqu'il vit le regard noir que lui lançait l'homme accompagnant la jeune fille et il réalisa que cela devait être son père. Alors il se dirigea rapidement vers le coffre de sa voiture afin d'y prendre ses quelques propriétés.

Une fois qu'il eut pris ses quelques boîtes et son sac à dos, il se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de l'université, où d'énormes lettres bleues foncées, peintes sur un grand ruban blanc, indiquaient qu'il devait s'y diriger pour savoir quelle chambre lui était assignée pour ses prochaines années à l'établissement.

Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur et qu'il fut habitué à la lumière contrôlée du centre, il s'avança vers le petit kiosque où il y avait une file d'élèves qui attendaient impatiemment leur tour. Après 5 minutes, il se posta devant le kiosque et une dame à la peau noire et aux cheveux d'ébène lui demanda quel était son nom. Il le prononça haut et très clairement : « John Watson. ». La femme prit un certain temps à farfouiller au travers des petits cartons et trouva enfin celui destiné au jeune homme. Elle le lui tendit avec un exemplaire de la carte du campus et des sections de dortoir en lui souhaitant une très bonne journée. Dès qu'il eut reçu son petit carton, il se retira dans un coin et s'assit sur un banc pour observer son petit carton ainsi que la carte du campus puis celle des dortoirs. Il observa le coin supérieur droit, où se trouvait un numéro. Ce numéro était le 221B. Ainsi, il savait qu'il devait se diriger vers le deuxième étage de la section B, celle où il se trouvait, dans la 21e chambre du pallier. Il nota attentivement les endroits par lesquels il devait passer et se fit même un itinéraire à l'aide d'un stylo.

Après une trentaine de minutes et près de dix détours, il se trouvait face à une grande porte noire. Ce qui le surprit, puisque toutes les autres portes devant lesquelles il était passé étaient écarlates. Il vit aussi un autre élément qui différait du reste du couloir, sur le petit tableau adjacent la porte se trouvait seulement deux lettres. «S.H.». Il observa attentivement le tableau de la chambre face à la leur. Son tableau était personnalisé et les noms étaient écrits dans des jolies couleurs éclatantes. Les grandes initiales imposantes sur le tableau face à lui étaient écrites dans un bleu profond et les lettres étaient brusquement marquées. Il eut un frisson et frappa finalement à la porte.

Il n'y eut pas un seul bruit, pas un mouvement. Il était de plus en plus nerveux et son cœur battait la chamade. Si jamais c'était un psychopathe ou un genre de dérangé mental ? Il ne croyait pas pouvoir côtoyer une telle personne pendant plus de cinq minutes. Les gens ayant des troubles psychologique le rendait mal alaise et il ne pouvait se comporter normalement autour d'elle. Il fut pris de panique mais se ravisa au dernier moment. Il voulu en avoir le cœur net et il se décida donc à ouvrir lentement la porte pour découvrir ce qui se cachait de l'autre côté. Il pénétra à l'intérieur, il fut étonné par la grandeur de la pièce, car elle était énorme. Il observa le côté de la pièce vide. Il y avait un matelas jaunis par le temps sur une base en bois vieilli ainsi que quelques tablettes au dessus du meuble, puis un bureau à l'extrémité du lit.

Après avoir déposé ses boîtes sur son matelas, il laissa tomber son sac à ses pieds. Par la suite, il vit sur le mur du fond un grand sofa gris où il se dirigea rapidement pour s'étendre de tout son long pour mieux observer le côté occupé de la chambre, soit le côté droit. Le lit était recouvert d'un grand drap noir, presque de la même couleur que la peinture utilisée pour recouvrir la porte. Par contre, la seule grande différence était les motifs baroques grisâtres que la douillette comportait. Au-dessus du lit, les tablettes étaient pleines de livres divers, sur pleins de sujet différents, mais la majorité se trouvaient à être des romans policiers. Il le devina rapidement, puisqu'il était bon connaisseur en matière de livres. S'il n'avait pas décidé de s'enrôler dans l'armée après ces études de médecine, il aurait peut-être pu penser à consacrer du temps précieux à sa lecture dans les années futures. D'ailleurs, ses études étaient payées par l'armée, puisqu'il s'était engagé à servir un certain nombre d'années, une fois l'université mise de côté.

Sur le grand bureau brun de ce côté la chambre, il y avait toutes sortes de choses spéciales, dont un crâne humain sur le coin gauche du meuble de bois. À part l'ordinateur portable, quelques livres scolaires et deux ou trois crayons, tout ce qui s'y trouvait n'avait pas de but apparent, seulement d'être un objet décoratif.

Il se releva péniblement pour se diriger vers ses boîtes pleines à craquer. Il observa avec une grande hésitation ses objets. Par où pouvait-il commencer ? Il prit un de ses livres préférés dans ses mains et se dit qu'il avait bien envie de commencer par ceux-ci. Il souriait, satisfait de son choix et il déballa les bouquins et déposa un de ceux-ci sur la première tablette. Il entendit un déclic qui perturba sa tâche. Il retourna vivement la tête vers la poignée de porte qui avait maintenant effectuée un demi-tour. Puis la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand mouvement brusque et son élan fut arrêté par le mur dans lequel il restait une marque de l'impact. John lâcha les livres qu'il avait dans les mains et eut un grand choc. Son cœur avait sauté un battement, ce qui l'avait déboussolé et il s'agrippait fermement au vieux matelas pour ne pas tomber.

L'homme qui se trouvait dans le cadre de la porte fit un sourire de satisfaction en ce qui attrayait son entrée. Il avait la tête baissée et brassa ses boucles brunes foncées à l'aide de ses deux mains avant de relever la tête et lancer à l'homme appuyé contre son lit : « Bonjour ! Je présume que tu dois être John Watson, mon colocataire. Dans le cas contraire, tu ne serrais sûrement pas ici à t'affairer de cette manière. Je suis Sherlock Holmes. J'espère que tu aimes le violon, car j'adore en jouer et il m'arrive d'en jouer des nuits durant, c'est l'insomnie. De plus, sa musique m'aide à réfléchir. »

John posa ses petits yeux bleus dans ceux du nouvel arrivant, confus. Ceux-ci étaient d'un vert pâle strié de filaments jaunes et bleus. Il lui sourit bêtement en le saluant tout bas. Le grand homme passa près de lui et s'installa face à la fenêtre et observa les gens passés à l'extérieur. John le fixa quelques instants avant de se diriger vers la porte pour la fermer et retourner à ses livres.

« Je te conseille de les placer par ordre alphabétique d'auteur, c'est un détail désobligeant qui me rends totalement à bout de nerfs. Si ce n'est pas dans un certain ordre, je fulmine et je me dois aussitôt de les replacer. Si tu ne t'en occupes pas, je le ferai. Mais pour nous faire perdre moins de temps, il serait préférable que ce soit toi qui accomplisses cette tâche. »

Le futur médecin regarda Sherlock avec de grands yeux. Que venait-il de lui dire? Lui avait-il ordonné une certaine manière de faire les choses? Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il était arrogant, ce garçon ! Peu importe, il allait les placer de cette façon, c'était sa façon de faire depuis qu'il avait compris que ce principe était terriblement efficace et que l'on pouvait trouver un livre beaucoup plus rapidement.

Holmes parlait de nouveau : « Plus tard, lorsque tu seras confortablement installé, je me ferrai un plaisir de te montrer l'endroit, voilà déjà trois fois que j'ai lu la carte du campus et j'en ai fait le tour une fois.

-Oh, merci, ça serait génial ! »

John souriait bêtement au mur, content de la proposition de sa nouvelle connaissance. Il se disait que peut-être il n'était pas si arrogant. Il voulut lui demander s'il agissait ainsi à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait une nouvelle personne. Par contre, il se ravisa, il ne voulait pas froisser son colocataire, puisqu'il ne le connaissait à peine et qu'il ne connaissait pas ses réactions.


	2. Chapitre 2 - Une drôle de sensation

Je suis terriblement désolée pour l'attente, je ne suis même pas sûre de mériter que vous me lisiez ! Oh lala ! Je suis très mal alaise ! Je n'ai même pas de bonnes excuses pour ce délais, à part que j'ai vécu beaucoup de choses difficiles dernièrement et que je n,avais même pas le courage d'essayer d'écrire quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout négliger, mes blogs, mes RP, cette fanfiction ! J'ai pleins d'idées extra et je vous promet que je vous laisserai pas tomber. Je suis désolée de la piètre qualité de ce chapitre, mais je peux vous promettre que le prochain sera bien meilleur ! Avec beaucoup d'amour, xxx, JohnlockIllusions.

Ps : il est certain que ça me fait un très grand plaisir de recevoir toute critique, constructive ou négative !

* * *

John devait se presser derrière les grandes enjambées de Sherlock dans les escaliers. Même que celui-ci était bien en avance sur le rythme du futur docteur. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour souffler un peu et en regardant attentivement autour de lui, il vit l'homme étrange qui était déjà en route pour le hall principal. John émit un grand et lourd soupir avant de se relancer à la poursuite de l'homme maintenant à l'extérieur. Il observa tranquillement sa progression et vit qu'il se dirigeait vers le terrain de football, où il s'arrêta et eut l'air d'observer le jeu. Ceci surprenait John, il ne savait pas qu'il pouvait être intéressé par le football.

Il accourut vers lui et une fois rendu à sa hauteur, entre deux souffles saccadés par son essoufflement, il lui cria presque :

« Je ne savais pas que tu t'intéressais au football ! As-tu…

-Oh, je ne m'y intéresse point. Je suis plutôt porté à regarder le comportement des gens, leur agressivité. Ainsi, je suis tenté de connaître toute leur vie amoureuse et familiale, personnelle, scolaire et sociale. Là-bas, le numéro 38, Keith Matthews, il est attaqueur ce qui en quelque sorte fait ressortir son attrait vers avancer, aller tout droit, ne pas reculer, juste foncer droit vers son but. C'est logiquement comment quelqu'un penses. Une personne étant plus apte à la défense d'un territoire où la défense d'une personne dans ce cas-ci, serait une personne très protective face aux gens qu'elle apprécie et chéri. »

John ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié. Mais il se redressa et continua de l'écouter débité la vie personnelle de celui-ci, les échecs scolaires prédominants d'un autre, la nouvelle petite amie d'un et le divorce parental de celui-là. À chaque nouvel énoncé, John ne put s'empêcher de lancer tout bas, sans se rendre compte que ces mots sortait de sa bouche : «Extraordinaire!» «Fabuleux!» «Fascinant!» «Wow!». Mais tout d'un coup, Sherlock s'interrompit et regarda John d'un air ahuri. John se reprit en demandant :

«Je disais tout cela à voix haute ?

-Oui, entre autre.

-Oh, je …

-Non, ne t'excuse pas. Hum, que dirais-tu de commencer ton tour guidé du campus ?»

Le grand jeune homme n'attendit pas de réponse, il avança rapidement au travers de la section sports en débitant tout haut plusieurs informations sur les équipes sportives de l'école ; comment chaque équipe de sport avait été amené à l'école, quelle équipe avait été la plus difficile à admettre au milieu des innombrables précédentes déjà en place, comment plusieurs pétitions furent signée par la majorité des gens populaires, normaux, comme ils s'appelaient entre eux. John dû s'accommoder au rythme de son coloc, puisque Sherlock n'avait pas l'air de se préoccuper de son nouvel ami qui avait de la difficulté à le suivre. Il faisait comme bon lui semblant, ce qui lui était naturel.

Seulement quelques heures s'étaient écoulées depuis le début de la visite guidée par son colocataire. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le casse-croûte le moins populaire du campus. En effet, lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le petit restaurant, il n'y avait que quelques tables occupées, principalement par des groupes qui, livres à la main, ne s'échangeaient aucuns mots.

Sherlock désigna une banquette près de la fenêtre et s'y installa sans demander l'avis de John. Il commença à observer les gens qui circulaient à l'extérieur du bâtiment. John trouva étrange que son compagnon ne fasse pas mine d'observer le menu que venait de lui apporter la servante. Néanmoins, il y plongea son nez et hésita quelques minutes sur son choix. Devait-il prendre un club sandwich ou un cheeseburger ?

Il fut interrompu dans sa réflexion par la jeune demoiselle qui s'était installée, droite comme un piquet, devant leur table et leur montrait toutes ses dents. Elle devait sûrement attendre leur commande, vu son calepin dans une main et son crayon qui griffonnait déjà d'impatience. John s'empressa de commander un club sandwich et un coke diète avant de regarder Sherlock en attendant qu'il commande lui aussi quelque chose. Il se retourna vers la dame en lui faisant un simple signe de la main accompagné d'un : « Un thé suffira pour moi! ».

La demoiselle repartie d'un pas pressé vers le comptoir et John fixa plus longtemps que prévu les belles cuisses découpées de la jeune femme. Il reporta attention sur l'homme devant lui et lui demanda, nerveux :

« As-tu une copine ?

-Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! »

John fut surpris par la réponse sec et nette du jeune homme fasse à lui. Il baissa le regard vers ses mains moites qu'il essuya sur son pantalon. Sherlock remarqua son malaise :

-Pardonnes-moi, je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire poser ce genre de question … puisque je ne suis pas une personne très sociale … »

Le futur médecin releva le regard et le plongea dans celui de son ami. Il sentit une légère pression au niveau de sa gorge et une larme de sueur perla sur son front. Ils se fixèrent un bon moment et le moment fut rompu par la demoiselle de retour avec leur commande. Sherlock la remercia rapidement lorsqu'il vit que John fut incapable de prononcer un seul mot. Il lui fit un vague sourire avant de mettre un sucre et deux laits dans son thé.

John mangea rapidement son repas. Il ressentait dans son estomac, une excitation qu'il avait rarement ressentie. Il était très nerveux et essayait de ne pas trop le montrer. Il s'obligea à garder les yeux baissés pour le reste du repas, puisqu'il anticipait le moment où il plongerait à nouveau dans les magnifiques yeux bleu-vert de son compagnon.


End file.
